


【白沃】Explore（pwp/一发完）

by Hibiscus1827



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscus1827/pseuds/Hibiscus1827
Summary: warning：双性Walter警告！
Relationships: Walter Beckett/Tony Stark
Kudos: 21





	【白沃】Explore（pwp/一发完）

比起Tony和Anthony是亲兄弟这件事，大家对Peter和Walter成为好朋友都觉得理所应当。  
年龄相仿的年轻人，非但兴趣相投，而且恋人或多或少都有些差不多的脾气，这让Peter和Walter确实很容易走到一起，CIA没有任务时候小特工特别喜欢来找蜘蛛侠闲聊玩耍。  
Tony对此乐见其成，两个小卷毛凑在一起安安分分不闯祸的景象确实赏心悦目，但他那位占有欲爆棚的兄弟却总不大乐意，还嘲讽两人是“闺蜜聚会”，但或许谁都有逆鳞，他也总是拿Walter没办法。  
事情起始于某个风和日丽的午后，和Walter在实验室改造新战衣的Peter忽然略显苦恼着踌躇开口：“Walter，你和那位Mr. Stark的性生活和谐吗？”  
Walter手一抖，有些震惊抬起头。  
Peter见状慌忙手舞足蹈解释：“别误会我没有任何特殊的癖好，就是，嗯，那个，算了忘了这个。”  
“Nooooo，我不介意，”Walter揉了揉头发，“你和Tony的性生活最近出了什么问题吗？”  
他的语气很正经，连带着Peter紧张的心也放松不少，他吐了口气，红着脸小声道：“Yes，我知道这有点难以启齿，但是我思来想去只能和你说。”  
“没关系，你继续。”Walter双眼发亮握住他的手。  
Peter结结巴巴道：“就是我总是很紧张，你知道我的身体有点特殊，太，太敏感了，所以我总是忍不住会捏断一些东西，昨，昨天不小心把Mr. Stark踢下了床……”  
Walter恍然大悟：“我懂了！”他拍了拍脸红的能滴水的Peter，“我可以帮你做一点暂时抑制蜘蛛感应的药水，你可以在上床前喝一点。”  
Peter松了口气，笑起来抱住自己的好友：“Thanks Walter，你太好了！”  
Walter用力抱了他一下：“谁让我们是朋友呢？”  
这之后Walter就开始捣鼓他新的基因改变剂，幸好Anthony被复仇者喊出去帮忙了，他在实验室待了三天三夜没人管。  
在别墅的AI第三次响起清晨的报时时，Walter终于完成了他的新发明，他摘掉眼镜，晃了晃手里浅紫色的药水，自言自语：“我得找个实验体。”  
他捧着药水环视了圈空荡荡的实验室，抬起手，想了想做了个让自己后悔的决定——他把实验剂全喝了。  
眩晕的恶心感瞬间涌了上来，Walter捂着嘴跌跌撞撞跑上卧室，还不忘叮嘱AI管家：“不要告诉Anthony！”  
傍晚时候Anthony回到了恶魔岛。  
客厅还亮着灯，奇怪的是那个一见他就热情地上来要抱抱的男孩并不在。  
Anthony脱下外套：“Walter呢？”  
AI诚实回答他：“在卧室，boss。”  
Anthony手顿了顿，挑起眉：“是小孩子又给自己做什么实验了吗？”  
“Walter并不让我说，I'm sorry. ”  
这话已经落实了Anthony的猜想，虽然热爱刺激和新奇，但自家小孩给的依旧让他有些头疼，他轻叹了口气，起身上楼去看小朋友又给自己折腾什么新花样。  
卧室只剩床头的灯蒙蒙葳蕤亮着，大床中间蜷缩着一团被子正安静地起伏。  
Anthony定定瞧了阵，心不知怎么变得有些软，上前俯身拢住那团，掀开了被子。  
Walter缩着四肢抱着枕头，脸上带着病态的潮红，听见动静抬起眼，对Anthony露出一个讨好的笑，抻出手起搂住对方脖颈：“不要怕，只是一点点基因变异的副作用，已经快好了。”  
“你知道以身试药的人通常会被称作什么吗？”  
“伟大的科学家。”  
“No，”Anthony惩罚似的亲了亲小特工汗津津的鼻尖，“是科学疯子。”  
Walter不满地皱了皱脸，而后有些心虚地凑前吻男人：“我有控制剂量的，你别生气嘛。”  
“我当然不生气，Walter，只是你知道要是你出什么事我会肯定做些什么失去理智的事，到时候大家都不好看。”  
Walter见他真的有些生气，从被子里钻了出来，只穿着一件薄衬衫的身子热乎乎地贴着Anthony，一边哄他一边想什么转移话题：“我知道我知道，大反派先生，只是我现在后面有点难受。”  
许久未见的恋人这么亲昵地贴着自己，身上还穿着自己的衬衫，Anthony几乎瞬间就有了反应。  
他托着Walter的屁股把少年抱紧了些：“哪里不舒服？”  
“就是后面……”Walter皱着眉扭了扭腰，把两腿岔开夹在男人腰侧，“我自己看不到。”  
Anthony揽着他的腰，一手扯掉内裤，从小特工腿根伸了进去，然后在稍后面摸到了一个湿软的窄缝。  
他愣了下，以自己早年滥交的经验，一下就能摸出来这是什么，他有些古怪皱起眉：“你给自己吃了什么？”  
Walter不自由动了动，思索道：“就是基因重组剂啊，加了咕咕的羽毛，正常的DNA变异配方，还有一点点雄海马的鳞片？”  
Anthony眯起眼睛，他用手仔细在少年的阴唇上摩挲着，语气有些冷：“你还真是不知死活，小姑娘。”  
“我哪里……wait，什么小姑娘，我少什么器官了吗？”Walter慌忙伸手去摸自己的阴茎。  
Anthony好整以暇引导着小特工的手朝后面伸进去：“没有少，只是多出来些东西，你知道这是什么吗？”  
Walter被Anthony按着手在那处蹭了下，，本该是会阴的地方变成了两片软肉，有种头皮发麻的感觉转瞬即逝，他小小尖叫了一声，整个人瞪大眼：“那那那是什么？”  
“你的生物课应该不差，MIT的高材生。”Anthony看着Walter如遭雷击的模样轻轻笑了起来，爱不释手地揉捏着那条不该出现在男孩身上的小缝。  
Walter浑身不受控制抖了起来，他咬着嘴皮徒劳抓住男人的手臂：“Anthony，等等，不能……”  
被喊名字的男人眯起眼循循善诱：“为什么不呢？你难道不想试试另一个器官性交是什么体验，小探险家？”  
“可……”Walter还想说什么，Anthony忽然掐了他的阴唇一把，小特工惊喘一声，感觉下体有什么湿湿的液体要流出来，他下意识要并起腿，却只夹到男人精壮的腰。  
而对方的声音像伊甸园的蛇般还在耳边萦绕：“别怕宝贝，你会很喜欢的，让我疼疼你好吗，我们有多久没见了？”  
“唔……一周？”Walter慢慢软了下来，用鼻子轻轻发出甜腻的呻吟，颤着声音回答。  
“嗯哼，回答正确。”Anthony看他情动了，干脆把Walter整个压倒在床上，提高他的双腿，这样一来那个阴道就完全露了出来，白粉肥大的肉瓣水光粘腻，姣好完整的有种娇艳的诡异，他用手指搓揉着嫩穴周围，“我不得不承认你的发明很厉害，小爱迪生。”  
他们都很清楚，虽然Walter看起来乖巧又可爱，但骨子里却是热爱冒险和刺激的那类人，所以才会去CIA，才会选择Anthony，这次也不例外，在被玩弄的快感从下身潮水般一波接一波涌上来时，Walter还是很诚实选择了享受——他也很想知道被操阴道会有什么不同快感。  
Walter放松了身体：“Anthony，你轻点，我听CIA的女同事说第一次都很疼……”  
Anthony干脆利落堵住了小特工煞风景的嘴，手指捏了绵软的嫩穴两把，抽了出来反握住男孩秀气的性器，银色的共生甲窸窸窣窣从他手腕伸出来，汇成一条线，像滑腻的舌头从逼仄的肉缝探了进去。  
Walter吸了口凉气，腿根抖了抖，有些紧张凑近Anthony。  
“别怕。”男人略沙哑放声音带着低沉的安心，他撸动了几下少年的性器，让它在手心渐渐硬了起来，与此同时，共生甲在阴道里来回搅动，不一会儿就勾出些许粘腻的水痕来，顺着腿根流淌出来，打湿了屁股底下的床单。  
“宝贝，怎么这么多水？”Anthony故作惊讶问他。  
Walter闷哼了两声，睁开水雾朦胧的眼睛，断断续续回答：“我，我怎么知道……”  
Anthony亲了亲他的眼睛，抓着少年的双手向下摸住男人的阴茎，柔软的手指还带着点凉意，碰在炽热硬挺的性器上让男人轻轻吸了口气，他细细啃着Walter的脖颈，一边诱惑他：“摸摸它宝贝。”  
Walter瑟缩了下，双手恰恰好掌住了男人的性器，不管做多少次，他都会被对方傲人的尺寸吓一跳。  
“帮忙动一动Walty，一会儿它可是要给你破处的。”  
随着他的淫言秽语Walter不自觉想起了被男人操射的场景，他很没出息吸溜了口唾沫，反应过来羞愤地闭上眼。  
Anthony忍不住笑了起来，不知怎么，小朋友在床榻间纯情又放荡的样子他总看不厌。  
共生甲又撑开了些肉，进去的更深，用力舔搅着湿淋淋的粉肉，像是揉着一朵青涩的花，分出的触手缠绕在了嫩红的阴蒂上，只是微微收缩，Walter整个人就瞬间绷紧，有种又酸又涨的感觉从下身触电般蔓延到四肢百骸，他下意识夹紧了双腿，哭着高声尖叫，随后，透明粘腻的液体从阴道洒了出来，比方才要多得多，他像是渴水的鱼大口喘息着，脑子里像炸开了烟花，噼里啪啦全是猫咪亮片在闪。  
Anthony也没想到才只是玩了一下对方就高潮了，他把浑身瘫软的小特工搂进怀里，将那些共生甲都撤去，把对方脸上肆意的泪水舔尽，轻声问：“你还好吗，Walty？”  
Walter大力喘着气，缓过劲来后想了想点点头，放开握着阴茎的手反抱住男人，小声呢喃：“很，很舒服。”  
“宝贝你真甜。”  
Anthony把他提起来了些，俯身去舔少年胸口的乳珠，胸口是Walter最敏感的地方，男人只是舔咬吮吸着，他就忍不住扭着腰，像条滑腻的鲤鱼般在恋人怀里不住啜泣颤抖，阴茎也越发硬挺，冠头难耐地吐出透明的液体。  
对方坏心眼地用指甲搔弄着顶部，小特工被快感逼的头皮发麻，声音带着哭腔不住地喊Anthony的名字。  
“我在……”Anthony温柔地回应他，同时大掌用力撸了两把阴茎，少年呻吟着射了出来，阴道也喷了出水，混杂着精液，整个下身弄的泥泞一片。  
前后高潮让Walter浑身失了力气，这跟平常的性爱不太相同，快感来的剧烈，但是褪去的却很慢，又棉又软，他气喘吁吁和Anthony接着吻，享受着性爱的余波。  
在粘糊又甜蜜的亲吻和爱抚里，Walter的花穴又湿了起来，夹不住的水朝外淌去。  
Anthony的共生甲不知什么时候又爬了过来，但是这次并没有进去，只是不停摩挲着大腿根部，一下下在穴口附近试探。  
Walter感受着微凉的战甲抚摸着自己，有种很空虚的感觉从心口沿下，那个难以启齿的地方痒的要命，他咬着唇，悄悄挪着屁股在Anthony的大腿上磨蹭自己的阴道，只是一点点摩擦感就让他舒服地呻吟出来。  
男人发现了他的意图，把不安分的小特工重新按倒在床上，收回了自己的战甲，Walter不满地哼哼两声，伸手要自给自足，却被对方无所不在的共生甲牢牢固定在了床头。  
下体痒的越发厉害，他只好无助地求男人：“Anthony，please，帮帮我……”  
“我会的宝贝，”Anthony亲吻着他，“但不能是共生甲，你的一切都是我的，自然是我来肏你。”  
说完他分开少年的腿，往肉缝塞进了两根指头，用力往里顶了顶，这是共生甲之前没有进入的深处，Walter顿时缩紧，失神的喘息起来，花穴的软肉也紧紧吸附着男人的手指。  
Anthony慢条斯理给少年开拓着，嘴唇还在玩弄少年的乳珠，用舌头勾勒出湿漉漉的水痕；Walter被他玩得浑身发软，要融化了般在对方的桎梏里配合着晃动身体。  
男人见扩张的差不多抽出了手指，在Walter急切地要说什么前把自己的阴茎抵在少年的阴道前，缓慢有力地推了进去。  
Walter的双手死死扣住床单，他发出兴奋的呻吟——这就是他想要的东西，少年尽力张开大腿，迎合插进自己身体的肉刃：“Anthony，进来，唔嗯……”  
男人粗大的阴茎撑开柔嫩的花穴顶了进来，Walter被插的有些受不了，又淌出一些水来，湿滑的含住对方的龟头，二人同时喟叹了声。  
Anthony慢慢进去了半截，而后忽然猛然发力，把整根勃发的阴茎顶进了少年的体内。  
Walter一瞬间疼的眼冒金星，发出几声哀鸣，无力蹬着脚谴责Anthony：“混蛋！你说不疼……啊！”  
“I'm sorry我没忍住。”Anthony毫无诚意的道歉，牢牢抓着Walter的腰，开始动了起来，他顶的很深，将紧致包裹性器的肉撞开，好似要摸索什么一般用力碾压着嫩穴，仿佛在催熟一朵花，榨干它所有甜蜜的汁液。  
痛楚消弭在了此起彼伏的快感里，Walter半拢着眼，嫣红眼角涔出泪花，Anthony每进的更深，他就像整个人都被填满了，更大地打开身体让男人同他亲密无间厮缠。  
夜很深了，四下俱寂，空旷的卧室，充斥着绵潮的水声和肉体拍打的声音，间或他和Anthony的呻吟喘息，像是大浪驶来，风暴侵袭，他在暴风眼里被海潮吞没。  
Anthony深深浅浅操着少年的身体，着迷地在对方的胸口，肩头留下艳红的吻痕，感受着小特工软的像鸽子般在自己身下战栗和呻吟。  
奇怪的是，他曾经上过无数男男女女，没有一个像Walter这样让他仿佛瘾君子般痴迷，因为这么喜爱，才要压抑着全身力气不去把少年锁在自己打造的囚笼里。  
想让他笑，让他哭，所有喜怒哀乐只为自己一个人绽放。  
Walter被男人操的整个人软成一滩水，忽然感觉有什么冰凉的东西游走到了后穴附近，他猛然意识到什么，花穴用力缩紧，哆哆嗦嗦拒绝：“Nooooo，绝，绝对不行，我受不了。”  
“你可以。”Anthony笑眯眯抬起少年白皙的腿，让自己的共生甲化成阴茎的形状在他后穴附近游走，“为我双重高潮一次。”  
“不，不行，会坏的，Anthony，唔！”  
巨大的共生甲不由分说插进了后穴，在略湿润的穴口附近试探着扩张了阵，就直接横冲直撞顶到了前列腺点。  
Walter大声尖叫起来，下身一阵紧缩，快感像尖锐的利刃猛一下戳进他的脑海，将他搅和一团糟，少年说不出话来，只能剧烈地喘息。  
在小特工沉浸在强烈快感中，Anthony又往前沉下腰，前后一起狠狠抽插了起来，巨大的龟头直接戳到了子宫口，身下人深深抽吸了一口气，不停蠕动身体，却每次都被拽了回来，任凭性器压迫着宫口仿佛试探。  
Walter浑身抖个不停，强烈的快感让他酣畅淋漓，胡乱拍打着手，嘴里却还断断续续拒绝：“别，别射进来……”  
“为什么不？你可以给我怀个孩子，小处女。”Anthony咬着他的耳垂，下身猛然一用力，撞开了宫口操进了更隐秘的地方，与此同时后穴的共生甲也深深操了进去。  
Walter有种被顶到喉咙的错觉，他呜咽着死死扣住Anthony的背，男人闷哼一声，却并没有放过他，反而变本加厉地凶猛操干起来。  
Walter被顶的受不了，整个身子被挤压在床头和Anthony身体之间，对方像是洪水猛兽，将他一寸寸从骨髓吃尽。  
“Anthony……慢点呀……慢点……”Walter吃力地断断续续求饶，讨好地去亲男人的眉心和鼻子，眼泪止不住往下淌。  
但他们都知道这时候是劝不住Anthony的，对方猛力操了数十下，在又一次操过Walter子宫某个柔软凹陷的地方，少年终于忍不住哭着高潮了。  
他身体痉挛着缩紧，前面在射精，花穴内湿热的淫水喷洒出来，持续不断的，媚肉用力夹紧体内的性器，在这样紧致的吸附下，Anthony也终于射了出来，精液沉甸甸堵在少年体内，只有些许顺着交合的地方落下来。  
Walter抱着他用力平复着呼吸，被操散架了般乖巧缩在Anthony怀里，身体还在轻轻抽搐。  
Anthony摩挲着他的头发：“喜欢么？”  
Walter抬起湿漉漉的青玉色眼睛，嘴唇还带着湿漉漉的樱桃红，整个人春潮满面，艰难迟缓地点点头。  
“很好。”Anthony满意点点头，蓝色的眼睛闪动着危险的光芒。  
Walter心中闪过不详的预感，推着手想起身：“你你你别……”  
“刚才是为了让你适应，现在该好好弥补一下我们很久没见的时间了。”Anthony用重新硬起来的阴茎顶着Walter的子宫，对方潮红着脸瘫在怀里，他笑着含住Walter的嘴，“忘记说了，我曾经最高记录是把五个女孩玩到昏迷，我们可以试试。”  
“变态！唔唔……Anthony……”Walter所有的抱怨又一次被堵进嘴里，对方的阴茎撑开自己的被操软的花穴，又开始操挞起来。  
Walter不记得自己被操了多少轮，后面他一直在高潮，前头再射不出东西了，浑身上下都是精液和黏水，被使用过度的花穴无力外翻，青青紫紫的腿根不停打颤。  
Anthony拿来一个小巧的肛塞堵在少年的阴道里，Walter只是哼唧两声夹紧了腿，然后再抵挡不住困意和疲惫，合上眼睡着了。  
Anthony抱着小特工到另一间客房，亲吻了梦里还在气呼呼的小朋友，披着睡衣起身下楼，走进实验室，唤醒了AI：“Walter做的试剂是哪个？”  
“您右手边的支架第二个紫色液体，boss。”  
“他有说是给谁的吗？”  
“据我推断是送给Mr. Parker的。”  
Anthony吹了声口哨，把试剂包了起来，露出一个促狭的笑：“一会儿帮我送给蜘蛛侠，这下我的好兄弟要欠我一个大人情了。”  
（end）


End file.
